Drawing You Down
by Xelena
Summary: I couldn't resist writing a Constantine fic. this is a LuciferJohn fic, so if you don't like that pairing, bugger off. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Mamnon was just the beginning, John. This fight isn't over, not until i get my way. And i can
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I've come to the realization that Haunted by Evanescence is a perfect song for John, especially regarding Lucifer. On that note, this story will be a Lucifer/Constantine. Yes, you read that correctly, I said the original fallen angel and our favorite bad-mouthing, rude, arrogant magi.

I'm writing this because I was inspired after I saw the movie Constantine on Sunday, February 27th. I said in the notes at the top of my slash fiction, Rising Flames, that I decided to write one original story with Lucifer and an original character and then this one. Of course, I saw it a second time with my friend on April 2nd.

One more thing- if you like Constantine fanfiction, even if you don't like the Lu/John pairing, go read this fic: The Devil's Own by Mercuria. It's really good and I think you'll like it too. Yes, yes, I know – very long author's notes.

Disclaimer: Sad as it is, I cannot lay claim to John or Lucifer. Though it would be cool to have a chibi devil. grin

Drawing You Down Chapter I 

John Constantine looked around him and hoped that it was a dream. He swore that he hadn't killed himself but why else was he here? The burning cars and flames were making him sweat and he could sense the soldier demons following him. He approached a clear intersection in the grotesque replica of the City of Angels and instantly knew that something was amiss. The demons had backed off and the air, despite the burning debris, was still.

He looked around and saw nothing. Starting to move forward, he felt the pressure around him suddenly increase, forcing him to his knees and the cracked pavement. The exorcist glanced up from where his eyes had been fixed on the ground, knowing something was now very wrong. As his eyes caught sight of shoeless feet, he knew why his sixth sense was screaming in alarm. His eyes seemed to want to stay on the bare feet, but John forced himself to look further, inching up the pristine white pants and white coat to the face of the one person he might possibly fear. He shook his head wildly.

"No, this has to be a dream. I know I didn't kill myself. I shouldn't be here. I've done nothing wrong since my second chance."

"John, John, John. You of all people should know better. Nothing is ever what it seems, here or up there." Lucifer bent down to John and grabbed his chin.

John tried to wrench his head out of the king's grasp, but said grip was firm and the rest of his limbs seemed to be rooted to the slowly melting asphalt. "What did you do to me? Why can't I move?' He was angry that he was here when he couldn't remember doing anything that would put him here again. He'd stopped smoking after his second death and he drank less. He hadn't killed anyone either.

The white-suited man shook his head and chuckled, tightening his hold on the magus's chin. "I didn't do anything. Well, except claim what's rightfully mine." He leaned in until their faces were only millimeters apart and licked his cheek. The man who had first been cast down from heaven grinned as he felt the younger man shudder.

The dark-haired man started to make a smart-assed remark, but then his vision went black. He shouted and found himself sitting up in bed, clenching his fists in sweat-soaked sheets. He closed his eyes for a second and then punched the mattress. "God damn it! What the hell was that?" He looked around and didn't see anything out of place. He didn't sense anything was amiss, except for that freaky dream he'd just had.

"No, he's messing with my head again, trying to get me to do something that'll screw up my chances again." He swung his legs out of bed and strode into the bathroom, staring into the mirror as he fumbled with the light switch. The sudden brightness made him squint, but he soon adjusted. "You're desperate Lu, and I'm not going to fall for your tricks again. God let me in, remember?" He glared at his reflection and turned away, walking back into his bedroom.

He was about to get back into bed when he paused and sniffed the air. His nose was overwhelmed by the intense smell of cigar smoke and tar. He followed the smell and stumbled to a stop at the sight in his living room. Smoke filled the air and he actually gaped at the person sitting in his favorite chair.

"No fucking way. You are not here right now, you're just not!" John yelled at the older white male in front of him.

"Why John, what a welcome. After I came up here to respond to your angry words, too."


	2. Chapter II

A/N & Disclaimer: Don't make me repeat myself. Go read the first chapter's warnings. And no, I don't own anything. One more thing – the new ratings system is weird, but hey, what can I do about it?   
Drawing You Down 

**Chapter II**

John shook his head vehemently. "I don't care what reason you claim to have for being in my apartment. You're not wanted here." He rubbed his temples in irritation.

**"But Johnny, you were dreaming about me. How can you deny that you were at least thinking about me then? And for your information, I'm not desperate."**

**"Of course you are. I certainly didn't dream that on my own and you're the only one who could've sent me that dream. You think I enjoyed being in hell?" **

**The original fallen angel grinned at him. "Why yes, I do. At least, more than you'd ever enjoy Heaven. Do you know how quickly you'd get bored up there, always feeling peaceful?" **

**John stared at him in disbelief. "You're twisted. I most certainly did not enjoy being there, and how do you know I'd get bored?" He started when Lucifer's breath hit his skin. He hadn't seen him move. **

**"Gee Johnny-boy, I did live there for many centuries before I was cast out. You think I only had one reason for rebelling? At any rate, I expect that I'll be seeing you again soon, but I've got to go right now. I do run a kingdom after all." **

**He vanished as easily as he had come and Constantine cursed even more. He couldn't decide what pissed him off more – the fact that he had just seen Lucifer or the fact that the devil had gotten within a few bloody centimeters of him without him even noticing until it was too late.**

"**God damn you, not that that has any meaning for you. Stop messing with me!" He stalked back to his bedroom and was stopped by the immediate reply. **

**Lucifer's voice echoed around him. "God already cast me out and I do so hate to disappoint you, but I can't do that. No Johnny, I simply cannot let you be. You belong to me and you'll realize that soon enough."**

**John stomped his foot in frustration and threw himself into his bed. "Like Hell I will, Lu, not in a million years." He started to fall back asleep and almost immediately fell back into another horrible dream. **


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: Don't sue. I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Go read the 1st chapter's warning. Yes, this is a Lu/John pairing. Yes, there will probably be slash.**

**Drawing You Down** **Chapter III – The pictures just won't fade…..**

**Once again, he was standing in the empty intersection. He got about halfway through it this time before the gravity seemed to increase and forced him to his knees. He knew what was coming and kept his gaze focused in front so that he saw Lucifer as he appeared. The man just smiled at him and crouched down to him level.**

**"Here we are again. After we were so rudely interrupted last time. I believe i was reminding you of my claim?" His grin widened as the exorcist glared at him.**

"**Claim? You have no claim to me anymore. Remember, God let me in." John felt the devil's hand on his torso and instantly was wary, remembering vividly the events surrounding the Spear of Destiny. He still woke up from nightmares of the man's hands digging into his lungs and ripping the cancer from them, forcing him to stay alive and keeping him from entering Heaven. Of course, even remembering the pain didn't prepare him to feel it again as Satan's hand plunged into his chest as though it were made of liquid and wrapped around his heart. He didn't do anything else, but the presence alone caused John to scream in pain. **

**The devil grinned in delight at the sound. "You're wrong John. I still have a very big claim to you and He knows it. Why else would you be here?" The man on the ground in front of him didn't answer, only groaned in pain. Lucifer could see his chest heaving, trying to take in air with limited success. "It's a shame really. All that work you've done, especially since I gave you a third chance at life and you still end up here. Not that I mind." He squeezed his heart lightly and then withdrew his hand, laughing as John started to sag forward, only to be held up by Lucifer's hand. **

**"Fucking bugger. Don't know why you insist on torturing me personally," he whispered, voice barely audible, chest vibrating with the effort of bringing air into his lungs. He felt the sulfur-filled breath on his skin.**

**Lucifer brought his face closer to his captive's, his white skin looking almost sickly against the other's tan. "It's only you, John, _the _John Constantine." He yanked his chin up and kissed him briefly before releasing his chin and letting the exorcist's lean body fall against his own. He looked at the supposedly great man and smirked at the sight of him slumped forward all the way, head resting on his white-jacketed chest. He stayed kneeling for a second longer before standing, watching as John crashed into the unforgiving ground.**

**Constantine let himself lie there on the concrete, knowing his arms wouldn't support him. Seconds later, he felt a hand roll him over and two hands slide under his body and lift him up. He would have thought that his height would make it impossible for Lu to carry him, but then this was the devil they were talking about, and he shivered violently. His carrier's chest trembled with his glee and his body reacted by shaking more.**

**He cursed silently because he knew that he made himself out to be stronger than this, but these circumstances were special. It was too much in too short an amount of time. Not only had Lucifer gotten way too close to him, he was now carrying him and that was overwhelming to all his senses. Lucifer's touch alone made his five senses go wacky, but anymore than that and his senses practically went AWOL. His skin crawled where Lucifer's arm was wrapped around his shoulders and under his knees. He started to see dots in his vision and as he lost consciousness, he heard Lucifer say one more thing.**

**"I have a great many things planned for you, John Constantine, a great many."**


End file.
